Cat Troubles for Lelouch Lamperouge
by Cymbalyne4580
Summary: Lloyd, A Scientist for the Britannian Military, Created a way to get rid of Zero for good, Of course Suzaku was all for it. With a 75% chance of it working, Suzaku uses it against Zero. With Lelouch now missing the day after the fight, will Suzaku discover Zero's true Identity? Rated T for cursing {ON HAITUS}
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is just a random ass Idea that came to me today. So no flames please, just a crack-fic.

Disclaimer: The awesomeness of CODE GEASS does NOT -sadly- belong to me -_-

Rated T for cursing

"We may have a way to get rid of Zero once and for all." Lloyd, the overly weird scientist told Suzaku and Cornilia, who were sitting in the Princess' Office. Suzaku's fists clenched in anger. The asshole that was known as Zero almost killed Princess Euphemia at the hotel mishap.

"Oh? How So?" Cornelia inquired. She was quite intrigued at this. _'No Zero? Well that would certainly take care of the Black Knights_.' She thought.

Lloyd smirked. He would have fun explaining this one. "Well, you see mistress, Inside the Lancelot I have installed a mechanism that allows Suzaku here to pick a target, Preferably Zero, in combat and fire off a missle, which inside has a needle that has microscopic chemicals in a clear liquid-"

"Hurry up Lloyd!" Both Suzaku and Cornelia shouted impatiently. They looked towards each other and busted out laughing. Lloyd grumbled under his breath and cleared his throat. The two missionaries stopped their laughter but before Lloyd could continue Cecile came from the shadows and quickly gave an explanation.

"the missle will shoot the needle through Zero's Nightmare's armour and hopefully the needle with embed itself in Zero's flesh, ejecting the pheremones inside his bloodstream. The mixture will work quickly, changing his D.N.A to that of a Feline's. To put it simply, Lloyd is trying to turn Zero into a cat." Cecile said. She quickly hid behind Lloyd.

Suzaku stood there dumbfounded._ 'A cat? Are they really saying that! Would it even work?' _He thought. Apparently Cornelia had the same thought.

"Would it work?" The Princess asked.

"Well there's a 75% chance it will if it gets injected into his bloodstream." Lloyd told the mistress and Suzaku.

"A 75% Percent chance? Alright," She sighed. It was this or nothing. "Give Suzaku a mobile version of it also. If the missle doesn't work, he will try to get Zero out in the open and strike." Cornelia instructed the scientists.

"Dammit!" Lelouch yelled. He was late for school because Zero and the Black Knights were investigating a supposed 'Drug Deal' at the dock. He ran into the student council meeting room.

"MREOW!"

"Dammit Arthur!" Lelouch screeched as he tripped over the grey and black cat, who conviently placed himself infront of the door. He fell onto the floor and his black messenger bag flew open. Out came tumbling Zero's Helmet. It slid across the floor, right to C.2.'s feet.

"You know," She said picking up the lost helmet, twirling it in her fingers. "Someone could find this. And then we'd both be in trouble." She continued. She tossed the Black and purple helmet to Lelouch.

Lelouch caught it but barely and fell backwards onto the cold, unforgiving floor once more.

"What are you doing here?" He growled, unhappy to find his partner at his school. He had to deal with her everywhere else but he was damned if he was gonna let her bother him at school.

"Well excuse me Ex-Prince of Britannia if i came to give you your school bag, and take Zero's with me back to the house. But if you want to get caught carrying Zero's equipment all around the campus i completely understa-" She stated sarcastically, turning around to the window to leave the way she came but was cut off by Lelouch. She turned around to look at the raven haired boy with expecting eyes.

"Wait!" He yelled, eyes wide. He needed anything but that. He watched her turn around with an expectant look in her orange eyes. Her green hair was up in a pony-tail today. She walked back over to him. C.2. held out the red and gold messenger bag to him and took the Black carrying bag that Lelouch had.

"A 'Thank You' would be appriciated. But since your pride is to high I don't expect one." She grumbled. She flicked her green hair out of her eyes and climbed out the window.

"Thanks C.2." He mumbled but she still heard it. She smiled and walked back to Lelouch's house.

"Detention Mr. Lamperouge." His teacher stated glaring Daggers at Lelouch. He groaned annf walked to his seat. Shirley and Missy gave him simpithetic looks quickly but turned back around paying attention to the lesson plan.

Kallen looked at him through her compact. His head was in his arms on the desks. Everything seemed normal, except for the slightest tinge of red in his hair. Her eyes narrowed, but she closed her compact. She yawned, Last night's mission at the dock until 2 a.m. left her as tired as ever. Leading two lives is harder than she thought. She was a black Knight for god's Sake! She layed her head down and before she knew it, was out like a light.

"Ms. Stadtfeld! Wake up this minute!" Kallen's teacher yelled furiously. Both Kallen's and Lelouch's heads flew up in shock. Everyone was staring at Kallen. "Kallen, I can see if Lelouch sleeping in class, but you? I'm sorry but you have detention today." Lelouch's eyes narrowed when his teacher used his name as an example. Kallen gritted her teeth but nodded.

The bell rang for dismissal.

The two headed for the student council room for detention, muttering incoherint words under their breath. This would be quite an hour.

There, well I hope it's not to crappy. Reviews are always appriciated. :)

-Cymbalyne 4580


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the second chapter of this very crappy story. Enjoy-

!CHAPTER 2!

"Lelouch." Kallen said sitting ontop the student council table. He looked up at the redhead with expectant amythist eyes.

"Hmm?" He replied boredly. He didn't have time for this. Zero didn't have time for this. _'well i COULD do my paper work here, but Kallen doesn't know that i'm Zero.' _Lelouch thought irritably. His eyes narrowed and he growled.

"Lelouch? Lelouch! I didn't mean to make you mad by the question." Kallen exclaimed when she heard Her friend growl.

"What? Sorry Kallen, I must've zoned out. What'd you need?" Lelouch apologized. He didn't mean to ignore her.

Kallen sighed and asked again flicking his nose. "Why is there blood in your hair. I can smell it from a mile from here." Lelouch's eyes widened considerabley. He ran to the big mirror in the room. There was a dark crimson tint to his bangs. _'Shit! Shit! I can't let her find out that i'm Zero!' _He thought worridly.

_'What's going on with him? He's acting strangely.' _Kallen thought staring at Lelouch. "Lelouch." She stated. She pulled out a silver metal object. In a matter of seconds, Lelouch was restrained with a gun to his juggular. "Who are you, Really?" She growled.

"Z-zero." He strained to say. _'might as well tell her. What will the Black Knights do if i'm dead?' _ He thought. Kallen had him in a chokehold. Her grasp was unimaginable. He was going to pass out from lack of oxygen at this rate. Kallen snorted and pushed him to the ground with her knee.

"I don't like jokes, Lelouch. You of all people should know that." She growled dangerously.

In less than a second, she was up against the wall, with a gun to her neck.

"Why would i have to lie Kallen? I mean, I did give you the position of captain for Team Zero." Lelouch spat venemously. Kallen's eyes widened. This WAS Zero. Lelouch removed the gun and slipped it back in his jacket. She slid to the floor, trembling. "Stand up. That's no way for a Black Knight to act. I know it's a lot to take in but I can't have you mentally unstable." He said grabbing her hand gently. He pulled her to her feet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kallen asked sitting down in a chair. She wanted to know why he didn't tell anyone who he was.

He sighed but told her. "Because, I didn't think that I would have to. Zero's Identity was supposed to be a Secret. Even to the Black Knights." He didn't need the hassle of it. It was easier if his identity was a mystery.

She nodded in agreement. She understood why he did it, but still couldn't believe that Zero was Lelouch.

Lelouch layed on the table and sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't have stayed out til 2 in the morning last night." He said . Kallen laughed and joined him on the table.

"Probably not. But that's what happens when you have two lives." Kallen stated.

"Amen to that."

!LINE BREAK!

"Suzaku, are you ready?" Cecile asked. It was a test run for th Lancelot.

Suzaku sighed but nodded. As soon as they were ready to launch, Lloyd ran in, a frantic look on his pale face.

"Suzaku! Suzaku! We have to for get about the test run right now! Cecile! Are the ratings stable?" Lloyd asked worridly.

"Yes But Lloyd! What is going on?" Cecile demanded.

"It's the Black Knights! They have been spotted at Shikine Island!" Lloyd yelled.

"The Black Knights?" Suzaku asked. He jumped into the open seat of the Lancelot. "Cecile! Are we ready to launch?" He asked the raven haired scientist.

"All systems are ready to go!" She yelled to both men. Lloyd nodded and told Suzaku.

"Make sure you get Zero!"

Suzaku growled at the name and started up the Lancelot. He entered in the password and all systems booted up.

"I will get you Zero." Suzaku spat venemously, shooting off in the sky towards Shikine Island.

In a matter of minutes, Suzaku was at the Island looking for His archenemy, Zero.

In finding Zero in wide range, Suzaku set off for a fight.

!LINE BREAK!

"Zero! The Lancelot is approaching us head on! Is that such a wise idea?" Kallen asked through her microphone from inside the Guren Mk II.

Lelouch smirked. _'probably wants revenge on me for what happened back at the hotel. Figures. But with no back up. Is Suzaku really that cocky?' _He thought, twirling a black king chess peice in his hand.

"Let me deal with him,myself Q-1." He replied cooly despite the frantic yelling on the other side of the reciever. Zero stood before the Lancelot in his Knightmare commonly known as the Shinkiro. "Why are you here Suzaku! These are matters that only insist the Black Knights! Or have you come to finally kill me?" Lelouch yelled. He smirked and continued. "Well, then. Let's Begin!"

The Lancelot and The Shinkiro Flew towards each other with amazing speed.

"Now Rakshata!" Lelouch yelled into his microphone. Rakshata set up an energy feild around the perimeter Zero wanted. All Zero had to do was lure Suzaku there. Which of course, was no problem at all. She activated the feild and both knightmares' systems shut down.

"What?" Suzaku yelled. All of his systems were shutting down. Outside, Zero was standing ontop of the Shinkiro, bekoning him to come out. Growling, Suzaku ejected from the seat and climbed down to the sandy ground. Lelouch raised an eyebrow(Even though Suzaku couldn't see it.) but jumped down also.

"Listen, Kururugi. I want you to join me. Help me save japan." Zero called. He held out his hand and walked forward a step.

"Like i'd ever!" Suzaku yelled grabbing Zero's wrist, twisting behind his back. "Japan can be saved a different way. All your doing is murder!" He pulled out the needle that was in his pocket. It was now or never...

"Oh? And are you any different? You killed your own Father! If i'm a muderer, then what are you?" Zero yelled, struggling against Suzaku's hold.

"ZERO!" Kallen screamed. To see her Idol pinned by that filthy 'Honorary Britannian' pissed her off to no end.

"Stop Kallen! You'll be affected by the energy feild too!" Rakshata screamed.

Kallen ejected from her seat and ran into the steep pit Zero had created. She wasn't going to let him get wasted by that filthy ass hole.

"Zero. I hope you die in a hole." Suzaku yelled jamming the needle into his neck, right in his juggular. The nuclear liquid entered his body in seconds. Zero stood there as shocked as hell.

"W-what did yo-you do t-to m-me?" Zero stumbled over his slurred words. Suzaku let go of him and pushed him to the ground. Zero couldn't find the strength to stand as he layed there half concious. Suzaku left back to retrieve the Lancelot. Rakshata had shut down the energy feild because of Zero being attacked. He left the Island feeling triumphant. Just wait until he told Lloyd!

"Zero! Zero!" Kallen yelled, checking over his body for injuries. But Lelouch was getting smaller and smaller. His hands and feet turned to paws and he grew a tail from his backside. Kallen gasped and told the Black Knights to abort the mission. All but Rakshata left. Kllen slipped of his mask. "Lelouch..." She whispered. He was unconcious. His ear grew pointed and his nose grew pink in color. On his cheeks grew long, sleek black whiskers. His teeth turned to sharp fangs, as he grew smaller and smaller. Kallen's eyes widened as she was now holding a small black kitten in her arms.

Rakshata ran to Q-1 with a worried look on her tan features. "What happened to Zero?" She asked, worry laced her words. Her eyes wandered to Zero's abandoned suit, cape, and mask sitting helplessly in the sand. Her eyes eventually saw a black shape curled up in Kallen's hands. "A Kitten? But where's Zero?" Rakshata inquired.

"This IS Zero." Kallen seethed in rage. Oh how she would kill Suzaku the first chance she got. "Here's the needle that Suzaku used. Try to find a cure for this as fast as you can Rakshata." She told the Indian scientist.

"Oh, Right away!" she said. Rakshata turned and ran up the steep hill best she could. She needed to find an antidote for this..this Kitty Curse!

!GOTTA HATE THESE LINE BREAKS!

Lelouch awoke in a bedroom. Who's it belonged to he didn't know.

"H-hello?" He tried to speak but only mews came out.

Lelouch sat in confusion. He sighed and tried to rub the sleepiness from his features. But what he saw scared him greatly.

_'A Paw?' _he lifted his other hand to find another paw_. 'Two paws?' _he tried to speak again, but instead something black and fuzzy hit him square in the face. "Huh? What the hell was that?" All he heard were distressed meows coming from what sounded like a 3 week old kitten. He looked behind himself and the new appendage with wide eyes. _'A Tail! Wait Lelouch, Paws, black fur, i can't talk, a tail... SHIT! I'm a cat!' _He thought worriedly. He looked up and saw a wall mirror that stretched to the floor. Amythyst eyes greeted him in it. He was the kitten he'd heard earlier.

"Great, i'm not just a cat i'm a _**kitten **_as well." He growled. His tail swished back and forth angrilly.

"Hey Lelouch." Kallen said sadly. Lelouch jumped at the sound and hissed. "Don't be a bitch. Be glad Suzaku didn't take you." She growled. Kallen was in sleep shorts and a tank top. Her hair messy, Lelouch could tell she had a hard time sleeping that night. At the mention of Suzaku he hissed again and backed up. Kallen sighed and picked up the black fur ball. "What are we gonna do Lelouch?" she asked, but she only got a mew in return.

!CHAPTER 2!

This is for HonestLiar33, who wanted another chapter of Cat troubles for Lelouch Lamperouge! and because whenever i put a line up to split it, it never show ups i put !LINE BREAK! instead because i honestly didn't know what else to do!

Reviews are always appriciated! :)

-Cymbalyne4580


End file.
